1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buffering device for buffering floating products, in particular floating fruit such as apples.
2. Description of Related Art
The buffering of floating fruit such as apples in a water channel is known in practice. The surface area of the water channel must have a size here such that the quantity of apples with which one crate of in practice about 400 kg of apples can be filled floats on the water. With this method of buffering a considerable water surface area is necessary, and a large installation area is therefore required. 30 to 60 parallel water channels with a surface area of about 10 m2 per water channel are usual in practice.
The object of the present invention is to improve the buffering of products, and particularly of floating fruit such as apples, such that the whole operation involving the handling of said products can be performed with a greater efficiency in respect of the surface area use.